Jouer le jeu
by californiquation
Summary: Izaya décide de tester son pouvoir de séduction, et se rend à Ikebukuro à la recherche d'une victime potentielle. Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes, jusqu'à ce que...


Dislaimer : Tous les personnages de Durarara m'appartiennent corps et âme, et je gagne plein d'argent en les lâchant dans le bois de Boulogne ! Voilà, vous savez tout ! Essayez de m'arrêter, un peu !

Pairing : Izaya x Shizuo.

Warning : Cette fiction a pour thème une relation homosexuelle. Si vous êtes un connard... Euh, pardon, un homophobe, je vous recommande de quitter ces lieux.

* * *

><p>Izaya adorait observer. C'était simple, il pouvait passer des heures à lorgner un point précis, à analyser et décrypter chaque mouvement. Entendons-nous bien Izaya adorait observer les humains. Pas les plantes ou les pierres. De son point de vue, il n'existait rien de plus intéressant que les êtres humains. Vraiment, il les aimait. Il leur était reconnaissant d'être une telle source de divertissement, ces petits êtres pétris de contradiction, si mous et si durs à la fois, que l'on pouvait malaxer longuement pour finir par les briser d'une simple petite pression au bon endroit.<p>

Ce jour-ci, donc, Izaya était descendu à Ikebukuro et avait déambulé dans la foule, savourant la sensation de ces existences poisseuses qui grouillaient autour de lui. Il avait envie de tester un nouveau jeu… Une idée lui était venue, la veille au soir, en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau un vieil homme parader avec une prostituée il s'était demandé si, en plus de ses capacités de manipulation, il avait également un don pour la séduction. À vrai dire, le brun n'avait pas de doute sur la question. Il savait séduire, c'était une certitude. Simplement, il n'avait pas encore essayé, et c'était cela qui donnait toute sa saveur au jeu.

Izaya marchait au hasard, cherchant une proie assez difficile pour flatter son égo. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par repérer une jeune lycéenne, tout ce qu'il y a de plus prude avec sa chemise entièrement boutonnée. Il la suivit discrètement et, lorsqu'elle tourna dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, il accéléra jusqu'à se retrouver à côté d'elle.

Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, l'aborda-t-il. Est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter votre portable ? J'ai un appel plutôt urgent à passer, et…

La lycéenne commença par sursauter et le considérer d'un œil méfiant, mais il lui offrit un sourire désarmant de simplicité, et elle consentit à lui tendre son appareil.

Sans attendre, comme s'il était véritablement pressé, Izaya fit semblant de composer un numéro et porta la portable à son oreille.

- Merci, fit-il du bout des lèvres, en plissant les yeux avec sensualité.

La jeune fille s'empourpra. Poussant son avantage, le brun s'adossa à un mur, et mit bien en valeur ses jambes fines. La lycéenne lui faisait face, et elle semblait tout à coup passionnée par le bout de ses chaussures, sans pouvoir parfois se retenir de zyeuter discrètement le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. « Trop facile », songea Izaya avec ironie.

- Allo ? ... Oui, c'est moi. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelée plus tôt, je n'ai plus de... Non ! Bien sûr que non ! ... Comment peux-tu... ? écoute, si tu ne veux plus me voir, dis-le simplement... Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense... Mais ça fait un moment que... Ah, et tu ne te souviens plus de Kurt, par hasard ? ... Ok. Ça change tout... C'est ça. Au revoir.

Au cours de la « conversation », il prit tour à tour un air surpris, déçu, furieux, puis tristement résolu. L'informateur referma le portable et le tendit à la demoiselle, les yeux humides.

- Merci, répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée avant de commencer à s'éloigner à pas lents.

- Euh... Attendez ! Tout va bien ? s'enquit la jeune fille en le suivant.

Un sourire démoniaque fendit le visage d'Izaya, et ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'une lueur incendiaire. Puis il se retourna, et troqua son masque de fou diabolique contre celui du jeune homme perdu. Il esquissa une petite moue contrite vers son interlocutrice, et posa sur elle un regard d'une rare intensité. La fille rougit de nouveau.

- Désolé pour cette scène, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! s'empressa de répondre la lycéenne. Je m'appelle Megumi. Vous voulez peut-être... parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je... Je peux vous écouter.

Sa voix avait diminué de volume au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et elle se tortillait nerveusement en finissant sa dernière phrase. Izaya l'observa d'un air interloqué.

- C'est très gentil à vous, mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir cette conversation dans la rue... Et puis, je dois vous avouer que c'est un peu gênant, nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Il s'était rapproché de sa proie, et lui offrait un gentil sourire, à moitié désolé. Bon, il était tombé sur une empathique. Normalement, la gamine devrait à présent...

- Oh ! Bien sûr, je comprends ! s'exclama Megumi. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, mais il y a des fois où l'on peut avoir envie de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne juge pas, et...

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, puis finit par en rester là. Le poisson était ferré.

- A vrai dire, j'ai tout mon temps, maintenant, commença-t-il pensivement, l'air de reconsidérer la proposition qui lui était faite. Si je ne vous effraie pas, et que vous avez quelques minutes devant vous, peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans un café ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune fille un peu trop vite. Et... Vous n'êtes pas effrayant ! En fait, je vous trouve très gentil.

- Je connais un endroit agréable pas très loin d'ici, annonça alors Izaya avec un sourire timide. Pour tout vous dire, vous aussi semblez gentille. Ou plutôt, douce. Il est rare de rencontrer des gens faisant preuve d'une telle compassion... Ah, mais j'oubliais ! Je m'appelle Kaoru.

Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas poussé le bouchon trop loin, mais Megumi s'empourpra encore davantage et sembla perdre tout le reste de ses moyens sous l'effet du compliment. Il s'orienta donc vers un café qu'il avait repéré en chemin, et elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils échangèrent des banalités avec beaucoup de facilité, Izaya étant un véritable caméléon social, et débouchèrent finalement sur l'une des artères les plus fréquentées d'Ikebukuro. Quelques filles qui les croisaient lui jetèrent des regards concupiscents, et la fréquence des coups d'oeil admiratifs de Megumi augmenta en proportion. Elle ne semblait plus aussi mal à l'aise, et il était probable qu'Izaya commence à prendre les traits du prince charmant dans sa tête.

Le prince charmant en question, pour sa part, trouvait le défi trop facile à relever. Il envisageait de monter le barre d'un cran, c'est-à-dire de parvenir à déflorer sa victime dans l'heure, quand il se retrouva tout à coup nez-à-nez avec Shizuo. Le blond, fait exceptionnel, ne l'avait pas senti arriver, et l'espace d'un instant ils demeurèrent l'un en face de l'autre, parfaitement immobile et trop surpris pour déclencher les hostilités. Pourtant un large cercle se forma dans la seconde autour d'eux, les passants ne connaissant que trop les résultats de ce genre de rencontres. A côté de chacun des hommes, restaient Tom pour Shizuo et Megumi avec Izaya. La jeune fille paraissait d'ailleurs inquiète et, en voyant le silence se prolonger de manière tout à fait inhabituelle tandis que l'atmosphère prenait l'épaisseur d'une crème caramel, Tom prit la parole :

- Si j'étais toi, gamine, je me sauverais, indiqua-t-il d'un air blasé.

- Ma-Mais, bégaya-t-elle, visiblement perturbée. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, euh, Kaoru et moi nous... Allions boire un café, pour...

Shizuo éclata d'un grand rire à cet instant.

- Kaoru ? Elle est bien bonne ! Barre-toi, morveuse !

Megumi regardait tour à tour les trois hommes, cherchant à comprendre ce que tous savaient. Finalement, Izaya cessa de fixer sa Némésis, tourna la tête vers elle et décocha à la lycéenne un regard à la fois méprisant et exaspéré.

- Le jeu est fini, siffla-t-il. Je suis Izaya Orihira, et le type que tu vois est Shizuo Heiwajima, le seul être humain au monde à rester en vie alors que son cerveau est demeuré au stade unicellulaire. Enfin, peut-être es-tu en réalité une deuxième erreur de la nature, puisque suivre un inconnu croisé dans la rue te semble naturel.

Il était rare qu'il soit aussi désagréable avec d'autres que l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, mais en l'occurrence ce dernier venait d'interrompre son jeu, et quand bien même il manquait de saveur, ça le foutait en rogne.

Megumi faisait la même tête que si chacun des mots prononcés par l'informateur avait été une gifle. Elle resta immobile, trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Izaayaaa... gronda soudain Shizuo. T'es vraiment un enfoiré !

Et il assortit le « enfoiré » d'un coup de poing à la fois rapide et incroyablement violent, qui envoya le brun voler à une dizaine de mètres, où il s'étala lamentablement par terre. Néanmoins, il fut à nouveau sur pied dans la seconde, essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de son nez, et dégaina un petit couteau. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Megumi tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant à toute vitesse, se fondant dans la masse des anonymes pressés qui effectuaient un large détour pour éviter l'affrontement. Mais pour chacun des protagonistes présents, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé, bien sûr.

Ignorant royalement Tom à côté de lui, Shizuo arracha du sol un panneau de signalisation et se jeta sur Izaya en feulant de rage. L'informateur parvint à déchirer sa chemise d'un coup de couteau bien placé avant de devoir faire un bond en arrière, puis il commença à courir. Comme toujours, le blond se lança à ses trousses, et une course-poursuite effrénée s'engagea. Ils slalomèrent entre les passants, les poubelles et les petits chiens qui semblaient se jeter sous leur pieds – il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que Shizuo ait écrasé par mégarde un yorkshire – et finirent par atterrir dans un petit passage sombre qui se terminait en cul-de-sac.

- Izaaayaaa, grogna le blond en avançant à pas lents, maintenant que sa proie était acculée. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec cette fille ?

L'autre homme, qui n'était pris au piège que parce qu'il voulait bien l'être, ne bougeait plus et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire mauvais.

- Voyons, Shizu-chan, que font un homme et une femme ensemble, selon toi ? Même si ton intellect ne te permet pas de comprendre la totalité de la chose, tu dois quand même en avoir une idée globale, non ? A moins que tu n'aies jamais touché une fille, de peur de la... casser ?

Bizarrement, l'ex-barman s'immobilisa à son tour, et sembla considérer la question avec sérieux. « Hum, il n'est pas en forme, aujourd'hui », se moqua intérieurement Izaya. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient – et aussi parce qu'il avait un don pour ça –, il avait accumulé une masse conséquente d'informations sur le seul humain qu'il n'aimait pas, et savait très bien qu'il n'était pas vierge. Par ailleurs, et ça il avait pu le constater au cours de plusieurs centaines de combats, il arrivait de temps à autres que Shizuo soit à peu près calme en sa présence, ou bien parce qu'il était vraiment crevé, ou bien parce qu'il avait bu du lait à s'en faire éclater la panse.

Tout à coup, alors que l'informateur allait faire une remarque sur la répartie de sa Némésis, une chose hallucinante se produisit : le blond fit deux pas en avant, saisit la nuque d'Izaya d'un geste vif, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette action subite coupa net toutes la capacité de réflexion de l'informateur : d'instinct, il se tortilla dans tous les sens, donna des coups de pieds, révulsé par ce contact, mais sa tête était maintenue d'une poigne de fer et le corps tout proche de lui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Puis – bordel ! – une langue inquisitrice quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, et il griffa avec rage les joues de l'abruti qui l'agressait de manière si déloyale.

Mais Shizuo, quelles que soient ses raisons, ne se laissa pas décourager pour si peu. Il mordit sans aucune douceur la lèvre inférieure de l'informateur, et profita de son choc momentané pour envoyer sa langue en territoire ennemi, où elle commença à s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle.

Izaya émit un cri étouffé (quelque chose comme « Hmmpf ! »), mais il sentit sa résistance faiblir malgré lui sous cet assaut. Le contact était chaud, pour ne pas dire brûlant, et des vapeurs ferreuses de sang emplirent leurs bouches en un instant. Pour le brun, tout perdit soudain sens, en dehors de ce corps étranger qui maltraitait sa langue, l'emportait dans une étreinte paresseuse, lascive, conquérante, insupportable.

On aurait pu espérer qu'à ce moment une nouvelle idée traverserait l'esprit de l'informateur, toujours en quête d'un nouveau jeu : un projet de séduction, le déplacement de leur éternelle rivalité sur un terrain sexuel... Pourtant il n'en était rien, et à cet instant, ne subsistaient sous son crâne que de vagues bouffées de choc nauséeux et de colère, peu à peu remplacés par une sensation lancinante d'échec. Il perdait.

Exceptionnellement, et peut-être pour la seule fois de leurs existences entremêlées, Shizuo était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il finit par se retirer, laissant Izaya haletant, en nage, un filet de sang et de bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres gonflées.

- Alors, je t'ai cassé ? susurra-t-il d'une voix grave et victorieuse.

D'un geste sec, il tourna les talons. Il alluma une cigarette et s'éloigna tranquillement, sans jeter un regard en arrière, vers les deux prunelles brûlantes de haine pure qui ne le lâchèrent pas avant qu'il ait disparu dans une rue parallèle. Alors seulement Izaya se laissa tomber par terre. Il avait perdu.

Littéralement, il était sur le cul.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu !<p>

Bon, j'aurais voulu fournir une autocritique un minimum construite, expliquer le pourquoi du comment de chaque personnage et la perception que j'en ai, mais par manque de temps (et parce que je crois que vous vous fichez bien de me voir soigner mon égo en passant pour quelqu'un qui a écrit une thèse DRRR!) je vais me contenter de justifier quelques points :

Le fait de ne rien savoir de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Shizuo est voulu : bien que la focalisation soit extérieure, ce texte est en grande majorité écrit du point de vue d'Izaya, qui ne peut pas lire dans les pensées des gens (quoique ça expliquerait pas mal de choses). De toute façon, tout le monde sait que Shizu-chan ne pense pas des masses, hein...

Megumi n'est en aucun cas une projection de ma petite personne dans l'histoire. Elle se fait traiter comme de la merde, ce qui est en soit une justification suffisante (dans la mesure où je ne suis pas du genre "oh oui Izaya, insulte moi ! 3"). Ceci dit, j'assume pleinement d'avoir créé un OC féminin.

L'absence dramatique de description n'est pas réellement volontaire, mais due à un manque d'énergie de l'auteur. Vous pouvez me jeter des pierres, je comprends (par contre si j'ai peur de mourir lapidée, j'éditerai & étofferai, quand même, mais je doute que beaucoup de gens prennent la peine de m'agonir d'injures).

Voilà voilà, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !


End file.
